Ada Apa dengan Langit?
by putraerae
Summary: Apa yang ada di benak Ichigo saat pertama kali melawan Menos? Modified Canon from Chapter 48. No Shou-ai. Garing. Mind to RnR?


"Pria sandal-topi-misterius, kenapa kau berada disini? Kenapa kau selalu muncul dimana pun aku berada?" Kurosaki Ichigo, lelaki berambut _orange_ tersebut bertanya karena keterkejutannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kita datang untuk menyelamatkanmu~!" Pria bertopi unik itu—Urahara Kisuke—berkata sambil mengipas-ngipas.  
>"Aku dan mereka akan menangani masalah kecil ini. Sedangkan kau, Kurosaki-san," Pria misterius itu menunjuk ke satu arah, yang membuat Ichigo dan teman berkacamatanya—Ishida Uryuu—terpaku ke arah yang sama.<br>"Sebaiknya kau berkonsentrasi menangani yang di sana." Kata Kisuke.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengobrol." Kata Kisuke. Tiba-tiba, langit yang ditunjuk oleh Kisuke terlihat _berlubang_, menampakkan apa yang ada di dalam langit tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ada Apa dengan Langit?<strong>

**Warning: Modified Canon, Drabble, Humor ****Garing**** dan sedikit **_**dewasa**_**, OOC, No Romance, ****Typo(s) ****Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline: Chapter 46 (Menos Grande)**

* * *

><p>Sesosok makhluk bertopeng putih mulai menampakkan diri dari lubang itu. Tangan besarnya mendorong pinggiran lubang yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hidung putih panjangnya muncul dari lubang itu.<p>

Sementara itu, Ichigo dan Uryuu terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dengan langit yang menaungi mereka. Lubang tersebut mulai melebar akibat dorongan tangan makhluk bertopeng—yang dikenal dengan nama Menos—itu.

Ichigo yang melihatnya mulai menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Uryuu yang melihatnya hanya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan meledek.

"Hah, segitu saja kau sudah takut!" Uryuu merendahkan Ichigo. Namun, ia terkejut mendengar apa yang digumamkan oleh Ichigo.

"_Oh yes, oh noo…!_" Ichigo terus saja berkata seperti itu saat menatap langit.

"Ku-kurosaki! Kau malah memikirkan majalah pria dewasa ketika di depanmu ada _monster_?" Uryuu memukul kepala Ichigo. Sementara itu, makhluk itu mulai menampakkan kepalanya.

"Kurosaki! Kau membayangkan apa sih?" Uryuu mulai naik darah melihat kelakuan lawan—sekaligus teman—nya yang sangat aneh.

"Ishida, jujur sajalah, kau sebenarnya memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan bukan~?" Ichigo melirik Uryuu dengan senyumnya—yang berhasil membuat giginya terlihat jelas.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti pikiran bodohmu, _baka_!" Uryuu yang sudah mulai kesal langsung mengubah gelang berbentuk salib miliknya menjadi panah milik para _quincy_.  
>"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kesabaran Uryuu mulai habis melihat tingkah laku Ichigo yang sangat aneh.<p>

"Bagiku, langit yang _kayak_ gitu seperti…yah, kau tahulah Ishida~!" Ichigo mulai menghunuskan _zanpakutou_ miliknya sambil tetap menutupi matanya.

"Seperti apa?" Uryuu mulai memanah si _Menos_, sementara sang makhluk sudah memperlihatkan seluruh kepalanya. Ichigo yang melihatnya kembali bergumam tidak jelas.

"Oh, awww, oh, uh, oh~!" Gumaman Ichigo membuat Uryuu makin penasaran.

"Hoy, jawab pertanyaanku, Kurosaki!" Tekanan darah Uryuu mulai meningkat.

"Seperti…_sesuatu milik wanita._ Ewww~!" Wajah Ichigo memerah karena malu, sementara Uryuu langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"DASAR _BOKEP_!" Uryuu yang kesal langsung menampar kepala Ichigo. Sementara, _Menos_ yang akan di serang oleh mereka hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo dan Uryuu. Kisuke yang sedari tadi mengintip hanya tertawa mesum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yah, Cuma 400 kata (kurang lebih). Tapi emang yang namanya _drabble_ pendek, kan? Huehehehe xp

Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari Doujin—bukan, bukan Doujin. _Derp_ kalo kata temen tumblr Rae mah—yang Rae liat pas lagi giat-giatnya fangirling IchiUryuu (psst, dulu waktu Rae baru baca ampe jilid 4, Rae udah langsung nge-_ship _IchiUryuu. _Sinting_ kan?)

Abal? Iya. Garing? Banget. Review? Ayo review~ *_readers langsung pada ngumpet di WC_*


End file.
